


Truths Tool

by UltimatefanGirl15



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: angsty af, eventual Roy / Riza, toned down relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimatefanGirl15/pseuds/UltimatefanGirl15
Summary: She forgot who she was, so she accepted who she became, yet secrets are still hidden. In a world with hatred and alchemy, a tool might only have one job, to fight.(Rewrite of previously posted work.)(FMAB OC fic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YOYO  
> So! this has been under very very slow construction for a while and i have finally decided to yeet it out there. This is a rewrite of my previously posted work on here but also on ff.net  
> I dont own FMA  
> i hope yall like! We will reach manga/anime happenings in a few chapters time.

Small feet stumbled through the alleyway, eyes darting around in panic. Fear gripping mind and body. Turning a corner it stumbled, tripping, falling. A large man blocked the way out. 

He frowned, looking the thing over. It was small and hunched over. It had long golden blonde hair, that had collected dirt from running or perhaps something else. Its golden eyes widened spotting the man. He was now able to see ‘it’ was a young girl in rags and emaciated. Stepping forward he kneeled down, he too looked young with tied back silver- white hair and red eyes narrowing in concern. She cowered back, her eyes looking around in panic, but she paused, back hitting a wall. She watched the man, preparing to be attacked.

The man held out his hand. She studied him. He looked kind with a soft face. Cautiously she took his large hand, that engulfed hers. It was warm. He smiled pulling her close, her body shivered from the cool air, ragged clothes not offering the slightest protection. The warmth from the stranger made her feel woozy and… content. She let out a soft sigh before promptly finally giving in to exhaustion, passing out instantly.

Hours later she woke, laying on under soft fabric. She blinked, frowning in confusion, before jolting up. Looking around she found stone walls. Wood. Fabric. Paper. Fire. The man! He stood from his seat at the other side of the room, he gave her a small smile before three other people entered the room, with similar smiles once they spotted her.

A women hastily made her way to the girl with a kind smile and a kind look in her eyes. “Hello,” She said whilst kneeling before she held a hand out. “my son found you earlier and brought you here.” The girl eyed her hand suspiciously before taking it. “Can you tell me your name sweetie? Where you are from?”

The girl didn't answer, eyes dropping to the floor. She looked around again, noticing how everyone in the room shared the same characteristics; dark skin, white hair and red eyes. “My name is Crystal.” She whispered. “I-I don't remember anything.”

That was the beginning.

Crystal soon learnt the names of the family that chose to take her in, offering such kindness to a lost young girl. Her new parents were jovial people with such big hearts for their now three children. Her adoptive brothers? Well the youngest of the two, was the one who found her; Isaiah, and his older brother Oscar had taken a huge liking to the new addition. It was a strange having no memories of her life before, or how she had come to be so emaciated and ill, she didn’t even know how old she was, and could only guess due to her small stature. Crystal had not known much what a family was, it was like she was a blank state, a newborn even. Her curiosity definitely shone through. After months she finally accepted the place as her home and new family as hers with confidence. Unfortunately however, that notion was not shared by the rest of the Ishvalan community around them. 

Crystal had learnt that she lived in a region of southeastern Amestris called Ishval, where the Ishvalans were ruled over by the country’s military forces. Oscar had taught her that Ishval was once its own country, but was absorbed by Amestris. Tension was already high, so when a lost child is found with resemblance to an Amestrian child, it put others on edge. Crystal, though too innocent to the world to understand why, faced many harsh reactions. But given her confusion it never bothered her, appreciating her new family for the life they began to provide for her. How could she complain, for she had been given a loving family and a place to call home. 

She spent time with her brothers and learnt their personalities and their interests. Oscar had the mind of a scholar, always wanting to learn and making new discoveries. He was carefree and kind, always taking time out his day to assist Crystal with her reading. Unlike his brother Isaiah had a more muscular build, Crystal was sure he’d end up as a temple warrior monk similar to their father. Crystal cherished these days with her new family, grateful for her luck to be found by them.

Then the war came

It became a time of fear and uncertainty as an uprising was slowly beginning to form after the murder of an Ishvalan child reached all corners. There was an uproar of anger and call to arms to fight back against the Amestrian’s and their control. As time passed it became apparent it would not be something small. Isaiah was one of those outraged, and quickly made his joint monk training as well as to be a warrior to help the efforts in the war; it worried Crystal greatly.

At first things moved slowly, reports of skirmishes in the first few years, almost like both sides were gearing up for something huge. During this time, Crystal began to help Oscar with his scholarly work, research into alchemy and alkahestry. She learnt that it was taboo under the in the Ishvalan religion,yet with the possibility of ending the war and saving countless lives, it motivated them greatly. At first she was confused how it was such a bad thing, but after Isaiah explained their religion and the powers of alchemy in more depth, she understood much more and why it was taboo in Ishval. Curiosity still tugged at the young girl’s heart, however.

Isaiah had started to fight for his country, returning alive but always with some sort of injury; leading to a smack round the back of his head from their mother. Although, even with their efforts skirmishes grew closer to their home, more were killed or injured and things were becoming much more horrific.

Crystal’s brothers said that the war would not last forever, and she believed this with absolute conviction that her people- no that the nation of Ishaval would come out on top.

One could only dream.

Seven years into the war, with a good cause and strong hearts the Ishvalan people fought with everything they had, not once backing down. Then the Amestrians threw a curveball. State Alchemists turned the tides of warfare, turning the skirmishes into exterminations of the Ishvalan warriors, and to a complete wipeout of the Ishvalan people. No woman or child would be spared. 

On one of the quieter days, Crystal deemed it safe to venture back out into the middle of the village to pick up some readings from others around her age, and when she returned she was met with a grinning Oscar, a small box in hand. Without a word he placed it in her already full hands, making Isaiah who was standing beside him laugh.

Crystal gave them both a suspicious look, before opening said box with a small smile, which soon turned into a grin. Inside was a small silver locket and chain, with words engraved in Ishvalan on the top, taking it out she opened it, her smile growing more. Inside was a very small, black and white picture of their family, it was taken on her fifth anniversary of her adoption. 

Looking up at the two she gasped, as they now held a similar silver bracelet on eat of their wrists, sharing a large grin. “So you can always find us, little sister.” Isaiah had said with soft eyes and face splitting grin.

They embraced and cried. The world was uncertain but the one thing that would forever remain would be the love they shared. Even with the horrors surrounding them daily, love and laughter can still be found within the heart.

Crystal had always spent more time with the eldest brother, finding the concept of alchemy more and more intriguing and also due the fact that he was normally at home. Her interest came to the point of secret researching herself, the ideals and theories just seemed to click for her, just seemed like child’s play. With her knowledge and curiosity taking up more her time, things around them grew worse. A food shortage had begun in many of the smaller villages, meaning food for a family the size of their own, was difficult to come by. Crystal did not mind going without food for a few days when it came to it. As long as her parents and brothers were healthy it suited her just fine. 

Isaiah had started staying away for longer, causing her mother to stress constantly about his state and health, Crystal just joined her in prayer for him and their country. Praying that the war would end soon. 

More time had past and the front was eventually upon them. Being so far east it meant they were one of the final villages; this fact caused nausea and fear to swell in Crystals stomach. How was the rest of the Ishval fairing? Why was the front so close? Where was their God Ishval? Is this his plan?

Tucking her golden hair under her hood she ran home after retrieving some water; keeping her presence unknown had become paramount. Some in the village had chosen to stand by her adoptive family in keeping her safe, scared that the Amestrians would either take her away, claiming they kidnapped her, or kill her and her family. She turned a corner and saw her mother and father huddling in a close group.

Frowning, she hurried. An explosion somewhere in the village. Homes were engulfed by fire. Crystal tripped but was soon held in her mother's arms. Everything around them was now rubble and, causing her to shake in fear. Looking around frantically Crystal tried to spot her brothers, one of whom she knew must have been fighting the Amestrain forces which were advancing on them from the west. Crying out in joy their mother found Isaiah, smiling happily as he joined the group, now with other members of the community with them too. A few moments later Oscar also joined them, them too with a thankful smile on his face seeing his family to be okay.

Crystal gripped her mother's hand in fear as there was quick and frantic talks to flee to the east in hopes to escape the savage forces from the west, yet after revealing a state alchemist was leading the attack upon them there were more frantic looks from others, trying to desperately find a way to escape and live. 

After a suggestion Crystal stepped out behind her mother, face angry. “No! We shouldn’t split up! We are all a family and we should stay together!” She cried, her face slightly red from frustration and fear. Her mother held Crystal’s hand tight, no one even answered her cries as more plans were discussed.

Beside her she saw as Oscar shoved a book into Isaiah's hands, eventually hiding it in his robe. She curiously bit her lip and opened her mouth to ask what was occurring between her two brothers, yet stopped as a breathless cry emitted from her mother beside her.

Turning Crystal faced the eyes of the devil. His eyes were filled with malice piercing the small group with intimidation and arrogance. The amestrian smirked at them, opening his long and thin arms wide as if he were to hug someone. His long black hair was tied from his face spare from two parts on the crown of his head, and his blue trousers and white shirt ruffling in the wind on top of the building that he stood upon; adjacent to them. Looking over them Crystal felt like pray, her body trembling yet she refused to seem scared, but her body betrayed her.

The devil’s eyes stopped for a moment on her, his head tilting in curiosity, possibly due to her Amestrian appearance. She felt Isaiah push her and the group behind him, his eyes wide. Cries that the devil was a state alchemist sent shivers down Crystal’s spine as she looked at the intricate transmutation circles on his hands.

In those short few moments everything seemed almost silent yet so loud; she could tell someone was crying, someone was begging and someone was praying. She felt like she was floating as her brothers looked back at her and their parents in panic and the red alchemic lightning burst from the devil. It rippled down the building he stood on, making large explosive craters, growing closer and closer to the huddling group.

She heard someone scream, and felt more weight push as her, but again things seemed so silent in her mind as Crystal watched the beautiful lighting arc towards her. It seemed beautiful, godly and so powerful, yet the light grew too much. She cringed in pain, feeling the pressure build and then there was only pain.

The pain was intense, then all she could hear was white noise, all she could touch was the cold broken ground beneath her. She tasted something warm and copper like, spitting it away as she tried to move yet, all she could see was black.

The was more sound beside her, making the young girl attempt to move away in a panic, thinking the insane man had returned. But a soft hand was what she now felt on her cheek, recognising the soft hands she tried to smile, yet coughed again, still tasting the copper.

“Crystal..” Now she could hear clearly. The voice sounded pained and broken; but it sounded like her brother. “Crystal please be alive.” Her brother begged, before seeming to burst into silent ears as Crystal tried to take more breaths. But she only coughed on that taste again.

“Crystal.” The voice she now recognised as Oscar pleaded, holding her cheek her seemed to be checking her over, but she couldn't see. “Mother and Father…” He whispered, his voice sounding broken again. Oscar seemed to pause, it concerned Crystal greatly, why couldn't she see?! And why was her brother breathing so heavily, seeming so broken. “Isaiah is beside you he..he’s lost his arm.” His voice broke again, causing the young girl to flinch at the sound, her hearing seeming so sensitive. “I love you...i love you so much.”

Then all she could see was blue.

When Crystal next woke up all she could feel was panic and a heavy bandage around her face, hiding the light from her. Groaning she tried to move, to speak or anything, yet the grogginess caused the inability to cause more panic and confusion. That was till a woman beside her seemed to take notice of her newly awakened state. Her voice sounded like it was underwater, but she grabbed the gist of it. Crystal had been rescued and taken to a small hospital set up my two Amestrian Doctors, whom she couldn't see yet hear their kind voices.

The room sounded busy, others crying around her and others trying to heal yet she still couldn't see. “Miss..” Her voice was quiet, trying to grab the attention of the woman doctor. “Please..i want to see..i need to see if my family are here..” She begged, clenching her fists. After more convincing the woman finally agreed to remove the bandage for a small amount of time, still conscious that she needed to heal. From what Crystal was unsure.

The light brought a sense of hope as her eyes slowly opened, maybe things were not as bad as they seemed. She slowly blinked, hissing in pain slightly as the light was almost too much, yet after a few seconds she felt better.

The woman doctor was in front of her, her blue eyes wide. “Thank god..can you see Sweetie?” She asked, leaning over to inspect Crystal. After receiving a nod she continued to clean around her eyes. “I am unsure what happened, but you received extensive damage to your eyes..” Passing the girl a mirror she gave her a smile before having to rush to another patient.

With trembling hands Crystal rose the mirror, freezing as she gazed into the cracked surface. Along her face where her once golden eyes were now lay red ones, with jagged scarring around it. The large one lay from almost ear to ear straight across, with other smaller ones, almost like tree branches. It caused her to let out another panicked breath, touching her face. “Wh..why are my eyes... “ Said eyes were wide and shiny with growing tears.

Before she could have a moment more there was a groan of pain from beside her, before a familiar voice called for their family. Turning with a gasp she finally felt the tears run down her face freely. Beside her lay Isaiah, his own face and part of his upper right arm was also wrapped in bandages. 

As he started to come through there were panicked shouts to escape as the fighting grew closer to the small makeshift medical center, yet attention turned as Isaiah screamed, beginning to thrash in his bed. Crystal watched with horror, trying to call out to her brother in attempts to calm him, yet froze when she saw a familiar tattoo on his right arm. “Oscar...what did you do..” She whispered breathlessly, raising her own hand to her eyes. There were desperate calls for sedatives and help, but they were left unanswered as Isaiah began to stand.

Crystal moved, biting her lips to ignore her bloodied feet. “Brother stop moving!” She cried, placing her hands on his chest to push him. Looking up her eyes widened with slight fear and concern; his eyes were wide yet unfocused, but held a vast amount of hate. “Brother please stop! I’m here!”

Her cries were pushed away as he shoved the much smaller girl aside, muttering under his breath. “State alchemists...Amestrians...you will pay...” He reached to the side for a weapon, finding a cart of medical and surgical supplies. Others around him cowered in fear, only to watch in horror as he lunged for the Amestrian Doctors.

The cries of warning, fear and pain grew numb to Crystal as she knelt on the cold floor where she had fallen, her eyes wide and filled with tears as she watched the events. Unable to move, unable to speak, unable to help. It sickened her.

She didn't feel her brother drag her to her feet and away. She could barely feel the rock and dirt under her bare feet, everything felt so numb to her, so confusing and so big. She could barely move as her brother dragged her up the hill to the east. She couldn't feel anything when her brother let out an anguished scream at the sight of their destroyed village, the sky red and orange in the sunset; reminding her of the blood that was spilled.

She fell to her knees, gripping her head which was shaking back and forth frantically. “They can't be...everyone…” She whimpered, curling into a ball on the soft muddy ground. She then felt a hand roughly grab the back of her neck, and eyes peering into hers. Isaiah had pulled her head back with a harsh look, almost inspecting her.

“Mother...Father...Oscar…” Was all he mumbled, staring at his right arm and then Crystal’s eyes. She tried to move away with a fearful whimper, keeping her eyes to the floor. “Vengeance…” He growled, releasing her and standing, looking at the bound book in his hands. “Even here in God’s holy land i have nothing left to protect..” he was looking at the village again, beginning to pull at his bandages. “Vengeance…” He growled again.

Finding her strength Crystal stood shakily, gazing her teary eyes at the man she no longer recognised as her brother. “Isaiah...i..i’m still here..” The wind rustled her torn and burnt clothes, almost to soothe the girls emotions.

“No” He growled, his eyes returning to hers. “No you are not.”

Crystal backed away as her brother said those words with hate and anger in his eyes; his body hunched over hers in a threatening way, his breathing heavy. “But...I am your sister..how can I not be with you?”

His eyes softened, looking away from the cowering girl. Both their attentions turned to the small bound book in his hands, filled with paper. “Brother left me with this...It's his research..“ He then looked to his now tattooed and with hate. “Alchemy…” he growled.

Crystal took a daring step forward, her eyes filled with tears. They fell down he dirtied face in silence, causing her skin to ache and eyes to sting. “I have seen it...i know some contents..but perhaps..we should keep it safe?” 

Her meek voice startled her brother who turned to look at her with sad eyes. He said nothing has he slipped it into his burnt clothing to keep it safe. “Come.” He ordered harshly. “We must go.”

Shaking her head she pulled away from Isaiah as he went to take her hand. “Brother..” Her voice rose to speak to him with confidence. “I don’t want to flee….i don’t want to live in hate...Alchemy...it can be good. It can help people! The Amestrian government caused this..perhaps the evil is within them but not the science they wield!” Tears fell more quickly as she preached, holding a hand to her heart and clutching at the skin. “It is something for that reason i want to know!” She cried, clenching her eyes shut.

Her brother said nothing, other than look down on her with broken eyes, still half covered in bandages. He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Crystal where she was.

And alone she became.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Amestris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal is left broken and alone, so she strives to live and survive in a new country, leading to discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOP  
> Update time!

After her brother left her there, in the dirt and surrounded by destruction and emptiness, Crystal decided on a few things; She was not going to be weak. She was not going to be a coward. And most importantly, she was going to learn and perfect alchemy to help people.

The war was declared over by the time Crystal had smuggled herself over the temporary borders and found a place to lay low with a group. It was a struggle yes, mostly not to get noticed by any military, but other refugees and some kind Amestrian's banded together to cross safely. She posed as a 14 year old orphan, which she believed at that point was likely to be true twice over, it helped gain extra pity, and gain extra rations. It was easy enough to make up a last name which was different to the one her family had given her (safety reasons) and background story, yet truthfully she didn't know the truth anymore; especially her own age. It was unsure when they had found her, so they really only celebrated her joining the family and not her family. She was still quite small and her thin body had returned due to rationing food, making her look even younger than what she had done.

It was easy enough to stay hidden when food and shelter was available, yet as time passed and their group numbers dwindled it became more difficult to gain any extra help. She refused to steal, which others in their small group greatly disagreed with. Eventually she gave up, leaving the group and finding an abandoned cabin, on the outskirts of Central, it would do nicely for the following months.

She kept her eyes hidden under tinted glasses she had bought with the last few coins she owned, now it was possible to begin to work.

It was difficult; not many wanted to employ a 14 year old orphan, not really knowing of her origins or where she lived, yet some showed great kindness to Crystal, offering food and old clothes, and eventually work for her own honest money. It was all she aimed for, to survive in an honest way, unlike many around her.

Then came the time she was able to get her hands on books about Alchemy from the library. Days and days passed where she curled up in the same corner of the huge place, reading, reading and remembering, theorising, learning. She reminded herself of Oscar; her brother had a thirst for knowledge that could never be quenched, she now felt much like him as the months passed and her understanding grew.

One day, almost nine months of living there, Crystal decided it was time to test out her own alchemy, her own theories. She had already trained her mind in the ways of equivalent exchange, and the science of alchemy, yet had not yet fully performed it.

One specific part of physics had sparked her interest, leading into many dabbles of alchemic theories and equations. Now, she was ready to try.

Drawing the perfect round circle was hard, yet after many tries she succeeded; her eyes narrowed as she looked it over, her heart beating. With a sigh she pulled her now much longer golden hair from the messy bun from her head, and set aside her tinted glasses, her red eyes now free. With another deep breath she pressed her hands to the circle of which she had spent weeks creating, in the hopes it would do what she wished it would. It was simple in her mind, understand the basic construction and deconstruction of matter, and understand how to manipulate the particles within said matter.

The air around her picked up, causing the young alchemist to hold her breath in anticipation, yet soon enough, the circle began to glow. Yet, it was not the blue she was accustomed to, and what she had learnt. No. It was a dark red. Flickers of energy spiked up and around the room, causing her to dash her eyes around to focus on them, praying no damage would come to her or the room she resided in.

Moments passed and everything settled; and inside the middle of the circle looked like almost a mirror in the air, like the air had solidified yet you could still see through it. With a cheerful gasp Crystal ran to it, her hands carefully reaching out to touch the space, her fingers stopping on the hard surface. It had worked!

Her celebration was cut short when the circle seemed to activate again, yet the atmosphere grew heavy and dark. The once red energy tendrils turned black with almost claw like ends. She screamed as she was engulfed in pain, her body felt like it was burning as the claws, no hands, reached for her. "A rebound?!" She cried in confusion, gripping her hair; the reaction had started when she was still in the middle of the circle, meaning she was now stuck as the reaction, or rebound as she believed continued.

Within a few moments it seemed to grow to a climax. An eye opened up beneath her. A large white eye which captivated her attention. Then her vision was white and Crystal felt like she was falling. Then; it stopped as suddenly as it started.

"Well Well, isn't it the miracle" a voice taunted her. Groaning Crystal slowly stood, her mind fuzzy and her arms feeling heavy, when had she fallen? Looking around she saw she was in a white room, which seemed to spread out for miles. Turning frantically her eyes met a slouched figure sitting on the floor, behind it stood a large gate with markings she could not see from where she was stood.

Images flashed in her mind painfully, of the same white space and figure. She gripped her head, crying out from the anguish the image made her feel, and the pain from the suddenness. She tried to speak, to ask who the figure was, but no words came from her mouth as she continuously groaned in pain.

The images were so blurry, so unfocused, but she had been here before. How? Why did she feel so trapped?

"Hehe" The figured chuckled, as if it was enjoying watching her pain. "I see you finally tested out alchemy, quite a nice idea you have too. Apologies, i did hijack your circle to bring you here." The creature grinned again at Crystal.

"Truth" She spat out, the pain not allowing her to be more polite, she surprised herself at the knowledge of the creatures name, more questions started to replace the answers she knew.

Said figure clapped its hands once, looking delighted. "Well, i can finally get my plan in place now that you've stopped messing around, i'll explain it all soon!" Truth grinned, tilting its head. "Well done young alchemist" it finished, before a large gate behind her opened slowly. Fear gripped her as the black tendrils shot out again, grasping at her skin. Pain blossomed as she was dragged inside, her shouts and protests ignored as it shut.

If Crystal could honestly call this insane, she would. Yet it was far from insane. Flashes of information and images flashed by her eyes as she fell in a void almost, the pain in her head growing more and more and more as information was stuffed inside her pulsing brain. She screamed and pleaded, wanting it to stop. Looking around she shot her hand out, wanting to grasp onto anything, yet her eyes widened when a similar white figure also reached out for her. Before she could reach it, everything fell away and she was back with Truth, as if it had not happened.

"Did you enjoy that?~" Truth grinned it's huge grin at her, slouching forward ever so slightly as it addressed her. "Quite a catch too, i brought you here so a toll of something...important...isn't needed. Pity!"

Crystal gave the best glare she could in her state, before sitting on the floor with an exhausted sigh, pulling at her hair. "Why...show me that? What do you want? What do you wish to achieve?"

Truth let out a large laugh, clutching its stomach. "Well i'm not inclined to tell you my dear! And it's all for a bit of fun! I think i'll keep some...things" Its grin turned into a smirk, as if it knew something incredibly important as choose to hide it. "A secret still or now! Don't want to mess with my plan now do we~ But there are things i can tell you! Let's have a chat shall we?"

And so, as time passed in that white place, information was revealed to Crystal; her world was turned upside down again, and stomped on by the creature she listened to. The future information causing her to pull out chunks of her hair at a time. She learnt of the Elric brothers, basic events that are to come and the threats they held. Why? Well Truth preached she was its Tool, it's warrior, something to do its work in places it cannot interfere for some unknown reasons.

It seemed like hours passed before Truth finally stopped, allowing Crystal to comprehend the information. "There we go! And your toll has been three days of your time, seen as how i brought you." It grinned, before the gate opened yet again behind Crystal, who glared and resisted a scream as she was pulled back in.

She woke back in her camp, inside the circle no less; her mind reeled over the information which was stuffed inside her brain. Standing she dusting herself off and looked around the dark room, nothing seemed different, other than all the candles had been blown out, and it also seemed it was a new time of day. "Toll of three days huh?" She mumbled, picking up her worn journal and noted more alchemic ideas. "Philosopher stones.." She mumbled again, looking back at her circle. "At least i have time to prepare...and i'm on the right track...though why was that red?."

Two weeks passed while she struggled to make light of the new situation. She faced many new nightmares, mixing with the ones from her time in Ishval. Every now and then she would like into a mirror and gaze at her eyes, at her scars and and her long golden hair, wishing that the past was different. Over this time she learnt that wallowing in the past is a perfect way to end up dead. She needed to live, not just survive.

After those two weeks she organised a new outlook on life, centred around hard training. She would become a State Alchemist, and she would fish out those with evil intentions, and help the innocent. She wanted to prevent another Ishval, and keep their culture and lifestyle alive; while also being accepting other other, hence her learning of Alchemy.

It was early September when she realised the year and time; less than a week for the exams, and one year of which Edward Elric would also partake in the exams, passing and becoming the Fullmetal Alchemist. 1910 he took the exam as he was eleven or twelve years old, Crystal couldn't remember exactly which. With Crystal herself being only fourteen (or believed to be, she really didn't know her own age at this point), she would enjoy the fact of being the youngest state alchemist till he appeared.

Packing up she started to trek back down to the large city a few miles away. It'll take a day to travel, she purposely stayed rather far out. Following that the next day she would do the written exam, do the physical exam (as well as presenting her alchemical research), and return to a hotel she'd book for a few nights; of course the outcome of said exams depend of her courses of action after this.

Reaching the city and the hotel she sighed. "Well then" Crystal announced to herself and no one in particular, her voice quiet; lack of human interaction caused her to be, albeit unknowingly, rather withdrawn. "Let's go show everyone what I can do" she grinned, quickly going into the minuscule bathroom in her hotel to check her appearance. Her golden hair had grown a lot more over the space of the time leading to this event, now reaching past her hips. 'definitely cutting it after the exams' she thought, fiddling with the thin strands. Her bangs split straight across her head, stopping just at her thin yet messy brows.

Two Things that never left her was her tinted glasses, sitting firmly on her nose, and her locket. It never left her person yet was always hidden somewhere, not wanted anyone to be able to take it, it was her only important possession.

Tying her hair into a solid bun on her head she nodded, ready to go ace the exams. Hiding under a thick, lack coat she made her way outside with a soft smile on her face, missing the bustling noises of a city like what she was once used to.

Crystal lazily walked over to the large building, frowning slightly was she felt lost; stupidly enough she didn't watch where she was going, not until she walked into a large man in front of her. She jumped back, fixing the glasses on her face, stopping them from falling. "Oh I'm sorry sir, i wasn't watching where i was going." Crystal apologized softly, looking down at her hands to possibly avoid the annoyed gaze of the man.

However she was not met with that, said man in front of her seemed to smile largely at her, waving his hand with a dismissive way. "It's alright!" he grinned, before tilting his head. "Say, you look a little young to be out here by yourself." He commented, pushing his own glasses up on his nose. Crystal looked up and took note of the man's appearance, jet back hair slicked back apart from one piece and piercing hazel eyes, that they held a rarity of kindness.

"Oh sir it's no bother, you see i must be off I'm very busy." She bowed apologetically to him, before running off towards Central Command. Her body shaking with anticipation.

After Crystal showed her identification, easily forged once she snuck into the archives in the library, placing a fake birth certificate to prove her existence, she was allowed to enter the exam. She had been able to save her original one, or more so the adoption papers from her family; however for the moment not revealing her heritage may be best.

The written exam was easy enough, if Crystal didn't count the pure amount of older men looking down and sneering at her every five minutes. The soldier leading said exam seemed pretty surprised to see someone so young taking part, however he raised no mind.

Walking out she yawned, stretching her back. Feeling a hand tap on her shoulder Crystal jumped, turning. Hazel eyes met hers once again. "Well then missy, fancy seeing you here." the man smiled at her again, before passing her a thin piece of paper. "You passed the written exam, this is the room and time for the practical." He said with a more serious tone. "My name is Maes Hughes, what's yours kid?" He went back to smiling at her

The idea of a child so young in the military unnerved Maes, however it was not his place yet the time to raise his opinions on the matter, he was just given the small job of handling the information out.

Crystal blinked in surprise, before taking it. "Oh, thank you Sir, and my name is Crystal" She smiled, her voice shaking slightly, turning she continued outside to wait for a few hours once he had left her.

Then time came; the large door opened in front of Crystal. 'Here goes nothing' she let out the breath she was holding once she stopped walking into the center of the room. At the head of the room stood Fuhrer King Bradley himself, surrounded by other officers, probably high ranking, as well as there were multiple other officers watching on balconies around the room His wrinkled face made no expression as she entered, his black hair was in its regular slicked back style with only a few pieces falling forward, and his usual eyepatch covering his left eye lay there ominously. The two soldiers beside her saluted, before turning to Crystal. "Do you need chalk for a transmutation circle?" they asked, eyeing her small structure.

However Crystal held up her hand from under the coat with a small yet sly smile. "No thank you, i can manage without." she smiled slightly, tilting her head. 'So, the Fuhrer is here, interesting. Let's give him a show shall we?' She mused within her mind with a slight giggle.

At that moment she gave a thought to how her alchemy had changed, and the information she had learnt from Truth of so long ago. Philosopher stones seemed impossible, yet she had a few theories, and beforehand her alchemy seemed...different...more powerful, and enhanced, without needing much to do so. Over time she dabbled and tried incorporate this seemingly natural enhancement with normal alchemy, leading to being able to control the reactions now. Hopefully everything would go alright, and she would keep her alchemic reactions the normal blue, as it was a trump card she wanted to keep secret.

One of the higher ups nodded to her, allowing the start, Crystal returned this. "It's basic really." She spoke up, addressing the room. "If you consider the particles themselves within matter, harness them and you harness practically anything." She smiled. Holding her arms up. Nothing much happened till there was a low rumble, as if the air was vibrating. Above her small spaces glimmered, almost hardening into small spheres.

Crystal took a small step forward, before the room was enveloped into darkness, her alchemy forcing the windows to blacken, light no longer travelling inside. "It can be scary really, i guess" She called, walking around the room, touching small spots on the walls, before she returned to her spot, allowing light to return back through. She grinned again, snapping her fingers.

Small alchemic explosions rocked the room, air itself solidifying into weapons almost, propelling at Bradley, stopping just before him. "Especially when anything around you can be used." She winked at him, snapping them again, the room returning to its normal state. She bowed, before leaving the room, which was silent. 'Goddamnit Crystal, you had to tease the freaking Fuhrer.' She mentally scolded herself, leaving the large command center with a brisk pace. 'Idiot, you let your cheeky side take over'

The following day she was called back to Central Command, to which surprised her even. Standing stiffly before she bowed slightly to Bradley, who was there now with less guards within his open office. "Thank you for inviting me back Sir." She addressed politely, said man raised his hand to dismiss her.

"No need child, i have come to personally congratulate you." He silently passed her an envelope with almost a fatherly smile on his face. He received a small side look before Crystal took the large envelope. Opening it she was greeted with a certificate and pocket watch. "Congratulations to you, The Matter Alchemist" Bradley greeted her, holding his left hand out to shake hers. Crystal gladly took it, grinning, her eyes wide under her glasses and brimming with tears.

"Thank you sir." She further looked further inside the envelope, seeing instructions she must follow with childish glee and excitement; her mind was brimming with new possibilities and outlooks for the future, especially now having access to funding.

Bradley broke Crystal out of her musings; "You have been assigned under Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. You will meet him inside Central station at thirteen hundred hours to transfer over to East City, i feel under an experienced superior officer will help broaden your own experiences and knowledge for the time being ." He finished with a reassuring smile, turning he left the room, the only few remaining officers following.

Crystal took a few moments to reign in her glee and take a breather, before she too exited the room and soon central command. On her way out she did pick up the military's uniform for her, however once she reached the hotel once again it was dumped into her bag. Hours passed and soon her mind turned from glee into a depressive state, sliding down at the end of the bed and staying there with her head down and hands clutching her glasses and her familiar locket. "That uniform...should i truly wear it?" She mumbled, looking up at it once more. To her knowledge it was not a must; State Alchemists can wear their own clothing for example, yet some with more ties to the military will wear the given familiar blue uniform. "Do i truly deserve this chance..." Tears began to fall down her now pale white skin what was once tanned from the constant sun back at her home. "Mother, Father, Oscar. Please forgive me for becoming what i have, I love you all...Isaiah.." She mumbled, saying soft prayers. "Forgive me, but i should do what i must..."

The time passed as she lay there, wallowing in distant memories, before she hauled herself up. Thanking the owner as well as paying the last of what she needed to, Crystal rushed slightly down the, again, busy streets. Arriving almost late to the station. Once she arrived she looked across the busy platforms, trying to notice anyone matching the slight description she knew of.

"I see your punctuality needs to improve." A voice called to her, before it moved closer. "Welcome The Matter Alchemist, to being a Dog of the Military." A hand landed on her shoulder. "I guess its true a little kid took the title of the youngest state alchemist, let alone being a girl too." Turning Crystal was faced with meeting the infamous Flame Alchemist; Lieutenant colonel Roy Mustang. He was tall, easily looking down on the small girl, his posture slouched in an almost uncaring position and his black hair almost unkempt on his head, falling across his forehead. However his dark eyes seemed sharp, looking over the younger alchemist.

Crystal's eye twitched slightly. "Nice to meet you." She replied curtly, trying to not make a bad first impression. "I understand i am know under your command Sir?" She noticed a blonde woman just behind him. Turning her head slightly she saw a woman in the same blue uniform with short blonde hair standing just behind the two, her brown eyes were similarly sharp, yet also held some softness directed towards Crystal.

Mustang nodded. "That's correct, follow me kid. We can talk on the train. My name is Roy Mustang." He was already walking ahead, leaving Crystal to blink in surprise before following quickly.

"Crystal Davis." She responded in the same tone, walking behind him, sending a small smile to the women, holding her hand out to her in a kinder greeting.

Said women took it, shaking her hand in return. "Riza Hawkeye."

The trio walked towards the train, soon boarding into a small compartment, cordoned off with a door from the rest of the train; It was rather private, probably for the best. "Now then Matter" Roy had started, already seeming to give her a nickname, "mind giving us a bit of information and-" he stopped, staring at her with wide eyes. Riza was similar, yet she tried to contain her emotions as the atmosphere in the compartment grew cold and with apprehension.

Crystal had removed her glasses, her red eyes gleaming, her scars across her face now easily visible, It was rather obvious to the other two to what could have caused them. "It's strange isn't it? It's only been just over a year from the end of the war, and i've already come rather far since then."Crystal mused, looking down at her hands before moving to the eyes of her superiors. "I'll tell you what you need to know, however i'd appreciate something in return." She said softly, placing her glasses back on.

Roy overcame his shock, blinking out of his trance and clicking his tongue. "Yes that's only fair but…" He hesitated for a moment you are Ishvalan?" He asked with a slight cautious tone, after receiving a nod he seemed more confused. "But you look Amestrian...your hair and skin.." His eyes moved around her face, almost committing the scars to memory, yet her red eyes had awakened a deep seated guilt and horror within him.

Crystal barely moved, letting them both take a moment to digest the information." i am technically not Ishvalan, i am Amestrian in Race." She sighed, reaching under her shirt to pull out the familiar locket. "However at the age of five...or around there, i was adopted into an Ishvalan family, where i grew up, lived, learnt, played. Then the war came…" Her eyes grew dark for a moment. "My family tried to keep it from me as much as they could...but obviously they couldn't keep the actual front lines away forever...My village was one of the last to be destroyed." She said with barely any emotion, yet her eyes showed her full suffering; looking down at her hands there were small scars lined her palms from the explosion. "My entire family died, other than my Brother and I, a state Alchemist slaughtered us all." The train continued on as if it was nothing, yet the room grew more tense.

Riza seemed conflicted on hearing the information, everything was still so raw seen as how the war had been only a year and a half ago. Yet she brushed these thoughts off, reminding herself of her own mission. "You.." She paused, looking to Roy, who shared the look in her own eyes. "Why become a state alchemist? Do you not despise the military for such things?" Roy made a noise of slight agreement, his thoughts now moving to possibilities of desertion or rebellion, leading him to start to become more guarded.

Crystal chuckled quietly, lifting her arm up to inspect her palm once more. "That idea would be just of course however... My hatred does not exist, simple." She shrugged. "I became a state alchemist to help stop such suffering to ever occur again." She snarled, clenching her fist. "You all were acting on orders, I'm sure you would have faced severe punishment if you refused, just as you said, many are dogs of the military. And if a dog does not obey their master, they are punished." She leaned back in the painful wooden seat, looking at the reactions of the two.

"So your resentment may be with the Fuhrer himself?" Roy asked, now beginning to think of her uses.

"Perhaps, there will always be something corrupt wherever we go." She responded, looking out the window. "My eyes are red due to my brother. He was one of the only people of Ishval to ever consider the usage of Alchemy, he was talented and smart really. When the alchemist attacked us, i lost my eyes." She held her hand to her face, feeling the rough skin around her eyes. "He used his alchemy to transfer his eyes to me, giving up is life in the process as he had also saved my brother."

Roy grit his teeth, his mind racing with many different thoughts and ideas. "Tell me Crystal, would you protect the citizens of this country, even if not considered your own?" He asked seriously, leaning forward and entangling his fingers in each other. Riza watched him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Anything to help stop such suffering in this world" Crystal retorted, snorting in laughter again. "You do not have to worry of me defecting, i've worked hard over the past year or so to get here, i'm not throwing that away. " She finished, her eyes gleaming with a determined look.

Roy nodded, seeming satisfied with her answers. "I see...well then, the future may hold many possibilities for us all." He leaned back yet again.

Crystal snorted but didn't reply, angling her body slightly to look out the window but also curl into herself and her book. Her mind was going a good few million miles a minute, but she clutched her locket in her hand and took a breath.

'There will be no turning back. This is who i've become now and i goddamn will be good at it.'


End file.
